Conventional power strips and surge protectors, which enable a number of electrical devices to be connected to a single power source, are well known. Power strips are frequently used where there are numerous electrical devices in close proximity that all demand power simultaneously. For example, power strips that include surge protectors are commonly used in households for electrical devices such as entertainment centers and computers. Power strips without surge protection are frequently used for lamps, tools, and small appliances. Common power strips include an elongated housing with a plurality of outlets aligned in rows along one or more surfaces of the strip. Each outlet is configured to receive an electrical plug of a tool or appliance. When coupled to the power strip, the plug typically extends upward from, and transverse to, the top surface of the housing. The strip further includes a power cord with one end fitted with a male electrical plug to obtain power from a traditional electricity source and the other end connected to the housing. Conventional power strips also sometimes include a switch which can be used to turn off power to the plurality of outlets when the power strip is plugged in to a power source.
Also, quite often on construction sites, the nearest electrical power supply can be a long distance from electric tools being used. This situation requires that extension cords be run to facilitate the use of electric tools on the site. Conventional power strips are used on these construction sites so that separate extension cords do not have to be used for each electric device. Power strips are placed on the construction site near the workers so that they have quick and convenient access to many electrical outlets. This enables numerous construction workers to plug in their electrical devices simultaneously without disrupting the power supply for other workers.
Recently, portable phones have become indispensable tools for many contractors. These contractors depend on their portable phones while working on construction sites for communications with architects, landowners, and other contractors. These communications are essential to the success of the contractor's business. This dependency on the portable phone often leads to a situation where the portable phone must be recharged during the day or while the contractor is otherwise on the construction site. In the past, contractors would return to their vehicle and plug their cell phone into a nominal 12 volt (which typically operates at approximately 12-14 VDC) charger that in turn plugs into the vehicle's cigarette lighter. This method is problematic for numerous reasons. First, the contractor has to return to the vehicle if the portable phone rings and often misses the call as a result. Second, the charger places a strain on the battery of the vehicle that, over an extended period of time (e.g. a weekend), can drain the vehicle battery, particularly if the vehicle battery is old or during winter weather. Third, the contractor has to return to the vehicle to drop off the phone if it runs out of battery power during the middle of the work shift.
To solve these problems, the contractor sometimes obtains a charger that can be plugged in to a conventional power strip at the construction sites. However, this means that an electrical outlet on the power strip is occupied by the cell phone charger and is thus unavailable for powering tools. Also, if all of the outlets had devices plugged in to them, the contractor must determine which of the devices was not currently in use and could be unplugged without interfering with the ongoing construction activity in order for the contractor to plug in the cell phone charger. Accordingly, mistakes are sometimes made and tools unplugged while in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will accept a construction worker's or contractor's portable phone and charger and is convenient to the construction site.